


A Speedster's Guide to Dealing With Life's Bullshit(Badly)...

by Ironmonger123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villain Midoriya Izuku, reality can be whatever I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmonger123/pseuds/Ironmonger123
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is the pro-hero Deku: The Green Speedster. Overall, his life has been going well. He's made mistakes, lost some chances, but he thinks he's coped with it well.But what happens when his quirk mixed with One For All is slowly killing him like some quirk cancer? And what happens when two of his friend's betrayals in high school are revealed?Well, he does what all speedsters do. Run. And finally, get what you want...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Rhynes MHA favs





	1. Prologue...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one was just an idea I had at night after watching Lego Ninjago. Hey, I'm an adult, I can watch whatever I want, ok?

Midoriya Izuku was a hero. That was the best description anyone could come up with and their first thought. He’s always the first on the scene and pretty much worthy of the title of Number One. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t make any mistakes during his journey. His first was the lie he told All Might about him being quirkless. In truth, he had a quirk but kept it to himself as it enhanced his mobility and cognitive abilities to superhuman levels. He took to calling it the quirk ‘Speed Force’. However, he chose not to use it, even when he first rescued Bakugou from the slime incident. 

After 10 Months of training from All Might, he was given OFA. And during his first battle trial, he revealed his original quirk to everyone as he moved like a blur with a trail of green lightning right behind him. His mentor did feel a sense of betrayal, but the two managed to move past the bad blood enough to train the combination of OFA and Speed Force. And over the years, he gained skills and learned new ways to use his speed. His original max speed 1,590 mph had increased to nearly 7,000 mph. In the final battle against AFO, the centuries-old villain couldn’t even land a hit. His second mistake was when he broke the villain's back. 

That was the first and last time he went and used a more violent approach against a villain. Now? Most villains will have a pair of quirk-suppressing cuffs around their wrists the millisecond he arrives on the scene. Still, despite his high capture rate and solved cases, Midoriya, or Deku: The Green Speedster, had regrets. Ones he was now realizing for the first time as the doctor in front of him brought the bad news... 

* * *

“...How long do I have?” 

The doctor, a man in his fifties with gelled back hair, pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. 

“It’s hard to say at the moment. Right now, 1, maybe 2 years? We don’t even know if your quirk is causing it to accelerate. Your cells are deteriorating to the point where your body will shut down.” 

Izuku sighed as he looked at his hands. He was... ok to say the most. But, this... really hit something in him. The doctor continued, however. 

“We’ll run a few more tests and send the results to you. But until then, I recommend you try and use below your max speed. It’ll at least prolong your life, even by a few weeks, maybe a couple of months even.” 

Izuku offered a sad chuckle. “Sorry, doc. A hero's duty is never done.” 

He then grabbed his blazer from the nearby chair and sped out in a blur of green lightning and a slight tint of blue. Meanwhile, the doctor was looking at a simulation of the young hero’s remaining time. Each trial leading to a red X glowing on his screen. 

* * *

Izuku now sat at a table in a restaurant with the rest of his former classmates. He was only here to be nice and offer his support, no matter how much it hurt to look at Kyouka with a pinch of regret as she wore a ring with a shiny yellow gem. Kaminari wearing one with a similar style, but purple. The two just announced their engagement and it felt like a twist in Izuku’s gut. Like someone stabbed him and twisted it. 

It’s funny. He’s always first on the scene, but he was too late to confess his feelings. He learned quickly to hide his tears and feelings behind the most incredible poker face anyone among them could pull. Even Kyouka couldn’t read his heartbeat considering he could maintain its speed at a calm level. 

Soon enough, the girls started to leave to go shopping with Kyouka, a sort of congratulations present, which left Izuku with the rest of his male friends. He couldn’t remember whose idea was it to bring drinks out for a small celebration, but he enjoyed it, nonetheless. 

They all began to talk about experiences, how life was treating them, how they’d been. Bakugou and Camie had their own marriage 3 months ago. Izuku had saved them the money and ran them across the ocean around the world for a week. She never stopped reminding Bakugou how lucky he was to have a friend like Izuku. Especially considering that he was the one who set them up with a blind date after their graduation. 

There was always a twinge of pain in Bakugou’s eyes though when she said it. Probably remembering their ‘not-so-friendly' relationship before UA. But, Izuku always reminded him after they graduated that it was water under the bridge. 

Soon enough, they went all the way back to their time in UA. Like when Izuku was learning to phase, and he ended up falling through the second floor of his room down to the first floor of their dorms. From there, everyone started talking about their hilarious moments when training and awkward moments they had until Aoyama dropped a bombshell... 

“Ah, and Kaminari’s letter to Jirou! That was beautiful too.” 

Kaminari and Bakugou paled for a moment while everyone raised an eyebrow and smiled at the electric hero. Izuku though had a confused expression on his face. 

“Letter?” 

Kaminari chuckled awkwardly. “It’s nothing, really. It was just a cheesy thing that was a little cringy.” 

Aoyama frowned at him. “I disagree! It was beautiful. ‘You’re the reason why someone like me, with no interest in flowers before, now loves violets with all his heart...’” 

Izuku dropped his fork at the familiar words. “ ‘Because they’ll always remind me of you when I’m alone...’” 

Aoyama looked at him curiously. “You heard her read it too, Midoriya?” 

Kaminari paled even more and Bakugou slammed his cup down. “Who cares about some cheesy love letter! Let’s just move o-” 

He was cut off as Izuku abruptly got up, his eyes shadowed in darkness by his hair. “Kaminari, I’d like to talk to you...” 

The blond hero didn’t respond, but simply nodded and followed the speedster to the back of the restaurant, out of the public’s eyes as they walked out the backdoor into the alley. Izuku had his back to Kaminari as he spoke. 

“That letter... the one you gave to Kyouka... where did you get it?” 

Kaminari shook in place. “Midoriya, I...” 

He didn’t finish as Izuku moved at super-speed, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and held him up against the wall. He never raised his voice while he did so. That was the worst thing. He stayed horrifyingly calm yet was inches from breaking.

“...Where...” 

Kaminari swallowed nervously. “Y-your room when we were in the dorms. I-I'm sorry. I l-liked her just like you-” 

“I LOVED HER! I ‘LOVE’ HER YOU ASSHOLE!” 

“SO DO I! But I knew she would have chosen you if she saw that letter was from you! And have you seen you! You’re the epitome of the perfect guy! Kind, smart, strong! I had no chance!” 

Izuku grit hit teeth, now holding Kaminari with one hand while opening his other up and vibrating it. He could phase his hand straight into his chest and SHRED HIS FUCKING HEART! But he stopped, his arm returning to its normal speed as his eyes widened at the thought. He slowly loosened his grip on Kaminari until he was blown away by an explosion with the sudden appearance of Bakugou. 

“That’s enough!” 

Izuku got up and brushed himself off before looking at Bakugou as his thoughts settled in. There was no way Kaminari knew the letter existed unless... unless... 

He stared at Bakugou with wide eyes that were on the verge of tears. “Y-you told him?” 

Bakugou flinched for a moment before nodding. Izuku fell to his knees. 

“W-why...?” 

“It was before I fully accepted that you weren’t underestimating me and that I fully acknowledged you as a rival... and as a friend. There were still some things that ‘lingered’ and I was just...” 

Izuku’s eyes lost their joyful light to them. 

“I-I brought you and Camie together... I was your best man at your wedding... I-I traveled around the world with you guys. Y-You knew I loved Kyouka since our first year. And you still betrayed me?” 

None of them spoke. The silence was deafening as Izuku slowly got up. “During patrol and missions, I’ll keep things professional. Outside of Hero's work, don’t even think about contacting me. You both are dead to me...” 

Before either could respond, Izuku disappeared in a blur of lightning as the shockwave knocked the two blonds on their asses. Kaminari sighed in defeat as Bakugou pulled out a carton of cigarettes. 

“Won’t Camie be pissed when she finds out your smoking?” 

“Shut up, I think we both need this.” 

He handed one to Kaminari, who took it gratefully with shaking hands before he lit both with small explosions. 

“I fucked up. I should never have taken that letter.” 

“We both fucked up. It was just bound to bite us in the ass.” 

… 

“He was considering killing me, wasn’t he?” 

“I’ve seen him use that move on machines. It shreds the inside and metal apart while leaving the surface seemingly untouched.” 

Kaminari clutched his chest as he started panicking. “Oh god.” 

“Don’t worry. He’d never do that. He just acted like that at the moment. Give him time, he’ll come around.” 

“Do you really believe that Bakugou?” 

The ash-blond let out a small cloud of smoke. “No. No, I don’t.” 

* * *

There were benefits of super speed as the world moved in slow motion. In that time, Izuku let out a rageful scream at the sky before going into planning, gathering, and building. The blue-prints next to a file marked redacted with a familiar David Shield logo on it laid on the table. 

Under the basement of Might Tower, a familiar head of green hair typed at blurring speeds before vanishing in a blur to another part of the room. 

Izuku stood in front of the treadmill. It went into a complete circle, similar to a hamster wheel. Except this one generated enough energy to power all of Japan for the next 250 years. No, this one was going to give him what he wanted. If he has no right to riches in a world with no prizes, he’d create his own. It’s time he took a chance. Donning a black and green version of his suit in contrast to his brighter green one during heroics, Izuku took a runner's position on the treadmill as One For All and his Speed Enhancement Quirk to cover his body. Green lightning slowly turns to black and blue as he began to run. 1,000 miles. 2000. 3000. 4000. 5000. 6000. 7000. 8000. 9000. 9500. 9750. 10,000 Miles Per Hour. 

He quickly ran off the treadmill as the portal cracked open. Lightning covered him more as his body vibrated and a line of blood came down one of his nostrils. Just because he’s capable of such high speeds doesn’t mean he can go that fast constantly. He picked up four objects. One was his tool belt, with all the necessary contraptions to navigate and analyze a universe. The second was dual wrist-mounted computers. Bulletproof and impact-proof, but he didn’t wanna take the chances. The third was the device that would safely drain half the energy of OFA from a user. 

If his calculations were right, and he had done over 2000 tests to be sure, then the users he’d take the energy from will be left with strength almost equivalent to All Might in his prime. More than enough for them, even as he took a duplicate of their quirks, hoping to find one that counteracts the effects of his cellular decay. 

And the final item was a picture of him and Kyouka that they took in a booth during their second-year school festival. A few tears dropped on it before Izuku realized he started to cry 

It was no longer a reminder of love, but one of what he lost and what he no longer had to lose. Bakugou and Kaminari had opened his eyes. His heart was a weakness and he was a pushover who took everything the world gave him. **No more.** 

He pulled his new cowl over his head with a new mask. The color-scheme made him look less like a bunny and more like a horned demon as his eyes turned black and he ran into the portal, leaving an empty room behind as it closed. 

* * *

Kaminari Denki, known more by his hero name, Chargebolt, stood on the lawn of Pro-Hero Deku, The Green Speedster. It had been a day since their last, horrible, conversation when Izuku confronted him and Bakugou. That damn letter. He knew it’d come back to haunt him but he ignored that feeling and pressed forward. 

And now? 

Now, he stood on the lawn, reading an envelope with a Red Cross on it from a private hospital. He wasn’t a super genius, but he could make out the words like ‘Cellular Decay’ or ‘time remaining’ no matter how fancy a doctor wrote it. 

Shaking, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Bakugou, who answered 5 seconds after. 

“What’s wrong, dunce face?” 

“Do you know where Izuku is right now?” 

“...No. I haven’t seen him since he found out what we did in high school. Why? He went and told Ear-lobes the truth?” 

Kaminari thought for a second but shook his head. No matter what he said otherwise, Izuku still loved Kyouka. He’d never do anything to hurt her or cause discomfort. Still, his hands shook as he squeezed the paper in them. 

“He’s dying...” 

There was a long silence before a response. 

“...What?...” 

“It’s some quirk-based cancer. His own abilities are killing him. Jesus. How quickly can you get to his house?” 

“Give me 8 minutes! Should I bring Ochaco? Iida?” 

“No. Izuku’s in a bad place right now and I also don’t wanna risk you-know-what getting out.” 

Bakugou stayed silent but he understood. 

“I’m on my way. I don’t know if we can fix this, but we can try and help him. He’s our friend and I shouldn’t have taken so long to fucking realize that!” 

Kaminari sighed as he looked at the amethyst ring on his finger. “You and me both...” 

* * *

Running through the barrier and into the bindings of the multiverse was a strange experience. Izuku expected it to hurt. Instead, he found himself on a glowing road with millions of stars and transparent versions of Earth all around him. Izuku checked the computer mounted on his right hand, a holographic screen lighting up over it as he made sure everything was in place for the return trip after he gained what he needed. 

Once he made sure everything was working well, he ran. Right to the nearest Earth. The closer he got, the more the transparent copy of his world grew in size as lightning surrounded him and, in a boom, he found himself riding that same lightning through the sky to the outskirts of Musutafu. His computers synched to the world’s current form of communication as the date adjusted to show that this universe was 3 years younger. And UA was a University? 

… 

Questions for later. He ran in a flash of black and blue to the direction of the school, making it to it in less than 15 seconds. Although, he felt like he was forgetting something... 

Suddenly, alarms blared, and turret defenses rose from the ground before shooting him with a bolt of electricity. 

‘Ah right, the security system’ was his last thought before blacking out as several dark figures made their way to him. 


	2. Universe: 'I Have No Name... I am but 2 days old...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first visit to a parallel Earth is not what he expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cameo of one of my previous fics!

_Lights. Flashing lights of so many colors. Power Loader’s Ferris Wheel and the long line_ _in front of it. The smell of cotton candy and so many treats. The laughter of his fellow students. And_ _Kyouka_ _, right next to him,_ _wearing a black ‘Deep Dope’ shirt and jeans. For such a casual outfit, she never looked more beautiful. Izuku found himself being dragged by her to a photo booth_ _as she brought him into a headlock and smiled at the camera. The flash_ _as it took the picture was the last thing he saw as the memory ended._

* * *

Izuku got up with a groan, but when he tried to move, he realized he was cuffed to a hospital bed with the familiar ceiling of Recovery Girl’s office in UA. All that’s missing is her whacking him with his cane. Taking in his surroundings, he realized three things. One, even as a University in this world, there wasn’t that much difference in design between the two schools. Two, all his gear, save for his suit and cowl, were on the table beside the bed. And three, he was chained to the bed with normal handcuffs. That last one hit him with a groan as he quickly vibrated his body through the restraints and got up before putting on his gear. 

As he opened the door, he was met with a familiar disheveled man with a stubby beard, tired eyes, and an extremely long scarf. The two looked at each other for a second before Izuku sprang into action and tied the scarf around his eyes before he activated his quirk. 

“The hell-” 

The speedster then used the remaining length of the scarf to tie the man’s arms together before getting him into a holding position. 

“Sorry Mr. Aizawa, but I really need to get things over with before any problems arise. Now wher-” 

He stopped when he now looked at the wide eyes of one Present Mic and Midnight. 

“Uh, I’m guessing it’d be too late to say that this isn’t what it looks like?” 

Midnight quickly tried to tear the cloth of her hero suit from her arm but couldn’t even rip it before Izuku raced back into the room, grabbed one of the handcuffs that were binding him before, and chained her arms behind her back. He then vibrated his hand into Present Mic’s support gear and shredded the wiring and metal inside before grabbing bandages and another pair of handcuffs to keep his mouth closed and restrain him in a similar manner to Midnight before grabbing all three of them and shoving them into the nurse’s office. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about this. But I swear I mean no harm.” 

The three of them glared at him. Well, two of them, but he could have sworn Aizawa was glaring at him under his blindfold. 

“Er, okay, maybe I should have started with that first. But don’t worry, I’m pretty sure Recovery Girl will be back soon to untie you all. So, uh, good luck?” 

No one responded as he sped away in a blur of green lightning. While he put up his cowl, he booted up one of the wrist-mounted computers and began a search for this universe’s user of OFA when some black spike shot out from under him, his momentum launching him in the air before he rolled and got back on his feet as the man he believed to be his assailant spoke. 

“Woah, the hell’s up with the black rabbit there?” 

Out of the shadows came two creatures and a person. One was a demonic-looking bird. And the other. a large, menacing black panther with glowing purple veins. But the person is what surprised Izuku the most. His doppelganger, wearing a black long sleeve sweatshirt with jeans and sandals came walking out the shadows with a cane. His hair was completely black and slightly longer and he seemed to have tattoos that extended to each of his limbs and continued under his clothes before ending in the middle of his neck. 

“I don’t know. The costume seems kinda cool. Although, sorta familiar...” 

Izuku chuckled at his doppelganger’s response, which caused him to raise a brow as he raised his cane and pointed it at him. 

“Alright, you got some explaining to do asshole. Starting by who you are and what you’re doing here.” 

Izuku raised his hands in a mock surrender before slowly reaching to his cowl and pulling it off. His doppelganger’s eyes widened in surprise as the two creatures beside him flinched. He smiled and gave off a peace sign. 

“Sup. I’d introduce myself, but I think we’re the most familiar with each other so to simplify things and hurry them along, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Midoriya Izuku. And I’m from what you call a parallel Earth...” 

* * *

The man, now formally introduced as an alternate Izuku, sat in Nezu’s office drinking a cup of tea as three pro-heroes just stared at him. Two in confusion, one in annoyance. And then there’s his doppelganger on the couch beside him. 

“God, I’ve missed having your tea, Nezu. Always helps after a bad day.” 

The chimera in front of him chuckled with his own cup in hand. “It’s really no problem, Midoriya. Although, it does feel strange considering we just had a lesson in quirk analysis not too long ago.” 

… 

It was his doppelganger that broke the silence. “Ok, I feel like I have the right to ask the first question, so I’ll just say it. What the hell?” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow at, well, himself. He doesn’t remember being this confident until his second year in UA. 

“Ok, I guess I’ll take the moment to explain from the beginning. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I’m from a parallel Earth. My pro-hero name is Deku: The Green Speedster.” 

“Wait, hold on right there, problem child.” 

Izuku offered a soft smile to his former mentor. “Of course. I’m happy to answer any questions.” 

Aizawa looked at him strangely, most likely due to his counterpart not being as ‘respectable’ to him as he is right now. 

“Right. You’re a speedster, meaning you have a speed quirk. I don’t understand that. How is that possible? Our Izuku, your ‘doppelganger’, has a quirk not even remotely similar.” 

“Um, I think I might know why.” 

Everyone turned to his counterpart, who was sitting down on the couch without a care in the world. 

“My grandfather, on my mother’s side I mean, had an enhancement quirk that sorta boosted his physical abilities while my grandmother had ‘attraction of miniature objects’. It’s like a weaker version of my mother’s ‘attraction of small objects’ so we assumed the quirks mixed to create my mother’s. Also, did you say your hero name was ‘Deku’?” 

Izuku grinned. “Well, you are right about that. We, er, I inherited a stronger version of our grandfather’s quirk. An ‘extremely’ stronger version. As for my Hero name, it was a suggestion from a trusted friend. Mostly ironic and to show I beat the limitation for when that name was given to me.” 

Nezu nodded, his smile still on his face. “That’s quite an admirable choice.” 

“Thank you. Anyways, as I was saying, I’m a pro-hero in my world. And 25, making me around 7 years older than you, my young twin. And... I came here because I need your help, Nezu. It’s something involving a certain ability that I believe we are both familiar with.” 

Izuku saw Nezu’s eyes widen just a bit before his response. “Everyone, I’d like you to leave the room so I may discuss some details with our guest.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Aizawa yelled. “How do we know for sure that this guy is even telling the truth. Pro-Hero? Parallel Earths? I know we live in a strange world, but that’s a little farfetched. Even for us.” 

“Our visitor here has shown signs of incredible speed and control. And if he wanted to, he could have killed each of us, including you, with the ample chances he has been given in the past hour. No, I do not believe he is an enemy.” 

With a groan, Aizawa obliged as everyone left the room. Izuku’s doppelganger took one more glance curiously behind him before walking away, cane clicking against the floor as the sound slowly got quieter the farther he went. 

“Now, before we go into detail, I believe the ability you’re talking about is...” 

“One For All.” 

“Ah. I was afraid of that. What about it?” 

Izuku sighed. “In my world, I am the 9th user of the quirk. Thanks to it, and my own quirk, I’ve quickly risen to the rank of Number One in Hero Rankings and have even managed to defeat enemies that you have yet to see. I’ve brought many peaceful resolutions to the world and have lived a fantastic life. One that, I fear, is coming to an end.” 

Nezu set his cup down. Despite his expression remaining the same, the emotion behind it turned to sadness. “You’re dying...” 

Izuku nodded. “I’m afraid so. ‘One For All’ has supercharged my quirk to the point where my body is in a state of cellular decay. My doctor said I had at most 2 if I kept my usage below maximum. However, I used a major amount of energy to create a portal to travel here. Not a direct one though, it was like a highway of multiple Earths. It was... an overwhelming sight, I’ll say that. But the amount of energy I used has most likely brought my life span down to half a year.” 

Nezu paused as he took this information in. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here or doing all of this.” 

Izuku nodded before dimming the lights as a holographic screen appeared over one of his wrist-mounted computers. “What I’ve discovered is that One For All ability to double in strength is also its curse. It burns out a quirk user’s life span drastically depending on its strength. I would have died a year after I graduated from my UA if it weren’t for my quirk altering my physiology to handle and think at such high speeds. However, there is a problem.” 

The hologram showed an outline of Izuku’s body two bars of data small and red in color. “My original quirk does require energy to sustain me. Normally, if I’m low on calories or dehydrated, my quirk will simply knock me out for my own safety. But, due to One For All supercharging my quirk, it’s also affected its drain on me.” 

Nezu took this information in stride. “Well, now knowing this, I am actually worried because I know the successor of One For All in our world. If what you’ve told me is true, then the quirk is slowly killing him as well.” 

“More than likely. How long has he had it for?” 

“Around 3 months now.” 

“He has around 15 months left then before his body begins to collapse worse than mine is.” 

“I assume you have a solution.” 

Izuku didn’t respond. Instead, he opened one of the pockets in his tool belt and took out a device in a shape similar to handcuffs with a tube going between them. “This is an energy transfer. When I first discovered that the quirk doubled in power, I thought I could transfer half of it back to All Might so he could continue Hero work for a little longer.” 

“Did it work?” 

“Yes. But his injury still lowered the time for hero work that he could do, and we ended up transferring the power back to me. It has however been modified for two extra uses now. One is that the energy from one copy of One For All will transfer to my quirk, giving it something else to burn instead of myself. It will take half, which will give whoever is the successor in your world a much easier to control quirk, making it similar to when All Might was in his prime.” 

Nezu took a sip of his tea. “And the second?” 

“The second is that it will use my quirk to modify the donor’s physiology so they can live a longer life if they have a quirk. If they’re quirkless, like All Might, the One For All won’t burn them out. But we both know what happens to a person who gains two quirks, as we’ve seen from All For One. And I won’t let them die young. Not on my watch.” 

Nezu chuckled. “It’s an incredible sight to see that, even when you yourself are dying, you still think of how you can benefit others.” 

“Dying won’t change me. But, some events, and regrets, have actually made me scared. I know that’s selfish of me as a hero.” 

“Who said it was selfish? Just because you’re a hero, no matter how much power you gain, you’ll always be human. And I think that is the most admirable quality for you.” 

Izuku didn’t know what to say, but he could feel tears sting his eyes as he let out a sad laugh. “It’s funny. I swore I wouldn’t cry again, yet here I am, twice in the past few hours.” 

“I do have one thing to say. You plan on using the half of the One For All from our world for your quirk to burn instead of your, well, we’ll call it life force for now. But what happens when that runs out?” 

“That is actually the second reason why I’m traveling the multiverse. You see, One For All also imprints itself on the user, but the user imprints themselves on the quirk too. Including a copy of their own.” 

“Your goal is to find a user whose quirk nullifies the negative effects of One For All.” 

Izuku nodded as he shut off the hologram and raised the lighting again. “Exactly.” 

Nezu paused before pulling out a phone and dialing a number. “Yes. I’d like young Togata to arrive at my office please. He’ll be excused from curfew for tonight. Thank you.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened before he chuckled. “Of course, Mirio would have One For All here! He’s literally the choice even I would have made.” 

Nezu chuckled. “I believe it’s safe to assume you and your Mirio have a good relationship?” 

“Of course! Let’s just say we make a pretty good team in my world.” 

The chimera laughed. Despite its maniacal appearance, Izuku smiled at it because being taught by Nezu in his world, he knew better. 

* * *

Izuku sighed in relief. He felt so much better, and his quirks felt less draining. At least he knew that his calculations worked. Now he just needed to calculate the right speed for him to break the dimensional barrier. Should be easier, considering that he’s not tied directly to this world. However, just as he took his runner’s mark, his eyes caught something in the corner of his eye around the corner. It was his counterpart, his head laying on the lap of... 

… 

Kyouka. 

She played with his counterparts’ hair as the two smiled and looked at the night sky. Izuku clutched his chest with one hand and stifled his cries with his other. Quickly, he pulled the cowl over his head as a sad smile graced his face before leaving behind a blur and a trail of black and blue lightning as he ran out into the outskirts of the city and disappeared in a blinding flash to the next universe. At least one version of himself was brave enough to confess. 

* * *

Kaminari and Bakugou had seen a lot of things during their time at UA and as pro-heroes. The machine in front of them under Might Tower, now used as the former Class 1-A's agency, was a sight to behold. Kaminari was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone rang, the name on the contact made his heart skip a beat as he answered. 

“Y-yeah Kyouka?” 

“Denki, have you seen Izuku lately?” 

“N-no, why?” 

“Mirio’s been calling everyone. Apparently, the two had patrol but he never showed.” 

“Uh, well, I haven’t seen him since we all had drinks last night. He probably ran to New York again, like last time.” 

Kyouka tried to stifle the laughter from the memory of Izuku’s run across the ocean drunk from last time. “Yeah, maybe. I’ll tell him. See you home, ok.” 

“O-ok. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

As the call ended, Kaminari let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding as Bakugou scratched his head in annoyance before speaking for the first time since arriving. “Of all the things he could have done, traveling to another universe was not what I was expecting.” 

Kaminari gulped. “You think he’ll be back before people start asking why he’s missing?” 

“Don’t know. But we’re going to need to figure something out without worrying anybody or telling him that he’s dying...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if any of you have any questions or AU's you'd like to suggest, leave a comment! I appreciate any, really.
> 
> Also, check out this cu- I MEAN DISCORD THAT I'M IN. My personal favorite ship is IzuJirou, but that doesn't mean I don't hate or not enjoy other ships either! Anyways, peace out and see you next chapter.
> 
> [The Cult of Shady](https://discord.gg/3TUUAhJJQ5)


	3. Universe: 'Swap' Part 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku ends up arriving at a... strange... world...
> 
> After crashing through a window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This world is inspired by some fan-art I a long time ago about the villains being heroes!

Once again, Izuku found himself on the glowing, white road that led in every direction. Taking one last glance at the large, transparent globe of the previous world, he quickly checked to see if the worlds changed by monitoring the frequency each world vibrated at with his wrist-mounted computer. His only way to find his original world or move on to the next was to track the similarities in vibrations between him and each world he visits, to the nearest one from him. Luckily, it seems as though the location of each parallel earth doesn’t change randomly, making it easier for him to keep track at least. 

As he shut off the screen, he saw that the eyes of his reflection were completely black with a few blue lights sparkling inside them. He shut them and shook his head before seeing that they were back to normal and put his thoughts aside as he began to run to the next world. Once again, the closer that he got, the more the world grew before light surrounded him and he found himself once again falling from the sky from a giant lightning bolt. Except this time, he wasn’t heading to the outskirts of Musutafu, but directly into a familiar building as he crashed through the wind, rolled, and landed on his feet before checking around for injuries. 

Luckily, his suit was designed for conditions that made it so you’d need a hydrogen bomb to destroy it. Have to love Shield tech. As Izuku looked around, he noticed 3 things. For one, the window he crashed through lead to an incredibly nice and familiar office with leather seats, a coffee table, a nice carpet, and a chandelier. The second was that his belongings were fine and his cowl was still on. And the third was the giant of a man on fire that looked like he was going to throw a large flaming bla- wait what? 

“Flashfire Fist – Jet Burn!” 

“Oh CRAP!” 

The flames just barely singed Izuku as he quickly disappeared in a blur of green lightning with a small tint of blue before reappearing behind Endeavor. 

“Listen, Endeavor, I mean no ha-AAAAAAHHHH!” 

Izuku started to dodge fireballs and jet streams of flames as Endeavor launched attack after attack. Luckily, his office was fireproof. Unluckily, Izuku’s suit may be able to take the hit, but extreme heat like that will boil him alive so dodging is the best for now. 

“Will you just listen, you flaming hot head?!” 

‘Jeez, where did that come from? On a larger note, oh crap.’ 

Izuku barely dodged the next few blasts of fire before being blasted by a blue fire from someone who looked a lot like a scarless Dabi with white hair, wearing a suit almost the same as Endeavor. Normally, he’d be analyzing the situation calmly. Unfortunately, he’s sick and tired of taking the hits as he quickly ran a circle in place before blasting the two with green lightning to knock them on their asses. 

“ENOUGH! Take the hint that I’m not your enemy! If I wanted to, I’d have beaten you both into the ground!” 

Izuku’s voice shocked the two doppelgangers in place. While Touya calmed down rather quickly, Endeavor took more convincing. So, Izuku thought it best to converse with the double ganger of Dabi, which was strange. Hopefully, he’d be in the state of mind to believe him. 

* * *

“I don’t believe you.” 

Izuku’s jaw dropped under his cowl. 

“I just said that I was from a parallel Earth 2 seconds ago without the chance to fully explain...” 

“Look, I’ve seen some ‘unique' quirks out there that do amazing things. But your story is still a ‘little’ unbelievable to me. For all I know, you could just be some villain distracting us while Ice-Burn, Gravity Shutter, or god forbid Deku attacks us.” 

Izuku just stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“W-wait, Deku’s a villain in your world?” 

Dabi- Er, Touya rolled his eyes. “Again, unless you have something that can actually prove-” 

Izuku interrupted the doppelganger as he took off his cowl. Endeavor and Touya’s eyes widened. “Ok, maybe I need an explanation, but I’ll start with an introduction. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I’m from a parallel world, and my hero name is Deku: The Green Speedster. And I have a problem.” 

* * *

Izuku doesn’t know what happened. One minute, he took off his cowl. The next, he’s handcuffed, again, and had his belongings taken away, again. Seriously, multiverse theory may be a shaky theory, but it’s possible. Especially considering the abilities most people had nowadays. Then again, he didn’t expect to find himself, face to face with the League of Villains as ‘pro-heroes’ of all things. Shigarak- er, Tenko was wearing a white jumpsuit no different in design from a hazmat one with a gas mask, metal neck brace, and a belt with medical supplies. And he looked awfully pissed off. Twice on the other hand was dressed like he was a tailor. And he didn’t have stitches going down the center of his head. 

Toga wore a red jumpsuit with a ponytail, some vials, and... brass knuckles. She had brass knuckles. Ok. Yep. This has gotten strange and it just kept getting stranger considering the top 4 of the League’s doppelgangers are standing in front of him like they’re trying to consider who should kick his ass first. 

“Ok~. I’m just gonna assume that my doppelganger in this world isn’t so much of a good guy.” 

No one responded but Tenko looked toward Dabi like he didn’t believe what was right in front of him. 

“You’re kidding me right now. Parallel Earth’s, Touya?” 

“Look, I didn’t wanna believe it too, but an hour after we just fought him, he crashed through a window and started moving at high speed and threw lightning at me and dad.” 

Izuku had to stop himself from laughing because he never thought he’d hear Dabi call his father ‘dad’ with even a hint of fondness in his voice. But, he couldn’t keep his reaction in with the next thing Tenko said. 

“So what? I’m pretty sure the son of All For One has a few quirks up his sleeve. Probably got the speed and lightning quirks from Electrocutioner and Killspeed.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m the son of who now in this dimension?” 

The two ignored them as they continued. 

“Doubt it. Electrocutioner’s lightning is yellow, as we both know, and Killspeed’s engines alter the shape of his calves. Does it look like engines are stuffed into those legs?” 

“Um, can we go back to the part where All For One is my father in this universe?” 

Now their attention was brought back to their visitor. What surprised them the most was when Himiko Toga got up, walked right up to Izuku, and punched him with the brass knuckles. For a moment, he just paused before furrowing his brow and licking the inside of his cheek as he looked at her incredulously. 

“Ow? What was that for?” 

She just nodded to herself before looking back to the other three in the room. “It’s not him. If it was, he’d have broken out of those cuffs and twisted my fingers back like last time.” 

“Wait, last time?” 

The four of them talked among themselves among each other while Izuku simply felt his veins pop. Activating both OFA and Speed Force, he managed to dilute the effects of the restraints to the point where his hands vibrated through the cuffs before getting up and walking up to them. 

“So, can I finally get some answers now?” 

The four of them jumped back as Tenko pointed at him. 

“How did you...” 

“I’m not the son of All For One in my world, but I do have a ‘few’ quirks that make it difficult for the handcuffs to suppress completely. Long story and I’m not sure if I sho-” 

All of them spoke at the same time. “One For All.” 

Izuku paused and just stayed silent for a moment. “Wait, ALL OF YOU KNOW?!” 

Tenko sighed. “Yes. I was raised by All Might in this world...” 

“Huh. I guess our positions are switched in this world.” 

“Wait, what?” 

* * *

After a brief, yet long, explanation of their world, origin stories, and, for some strange reason, analyzing this ‘good’ League’s quirks, the group stayed silent as they contemplated it all. 

“So, in your world, my quirk still ended up killing my family, but All For One raised me!?” 

“Yep.” 

Toga piped up next. “And I never got quirk counseling or therapy for that whole ‘blood-sucking’ ordeal which led to my poor life’s choices in your world.” 

“Mhm.” 

Touya rubbed his eyes lids. “And in your world, dad never acknowledged my determination and finally decided to properly train me so I don’t burn myself completely with my quirk. And my younger brother, Shouto, was trained as a way to succeed All Might.” 

“Got it right on the mark. How did your Shouto become a villain though?” 

“...We... kinda never paid attention to him. We left him out and most of his friends either used him for cash, his quirk or to try and worm some form of connection with the Number 2 Hero by being friends with his son. So, he ended up trusting ‘Deku’ instead and is now one of the bastard's villains.” 

… 

“Wow, you Todoroki’s have issues in every universe, don’t you?” 

The lightened the mood a bit as a laughing Himiko and Tenko held Touya back as he tried to punch Izuku in the face while he curled up and laughed. 

“What about you Twice?” 

The tailor-looking Hero looked up from his fashion magazine at the group. “Oh, Nezu gave me a job. Turns out, me and Ectoplasm make a pretty good team since my clones of him can self-replicate. Power in numbers. That and Nezu likes having a copy of himself to talk to sometimes.” 

Izuku, and everyone else in the room, shivered at the thought of two Nezus. The world can barely handle one. Still, of course, it’d be Nezu of all people to see the worth in others, parallel universe or not. That, or the benefits of their skills. 

“So,” Himiko spoke up. “We’ve told you our stories. How about you?” 

Izuku sighed. “In my world, I hid my quirk for years to the point where I neglected it and would usually forget I had it. I mean, I could move faster than the fastest heroes of my world as a child. At that point, I’d have been targeted by villains or the Hero Association, like Hawks. After a while, I asked All Might if I could be a hero without a quirk. He said no at first. Some things happened after and then he offered me his quirk. Had to go through 10 months of muscle training that made me wish for death...” 

Tenko shuddered. 

“And I first exposed my quirk during some Battle Trials. There was some bad blood for a bit between me and All Might, but we worked through it. Life wasn’t easy, learning two quirks as they added on because of One For All. But, eventually, I brought the Symbol of Evil down, rose to the top of the Hero Ranks, and, as they say, the rest is history.” 

Touya set his elbows on the table. “Ok, but what led to you crashing through the top floor window of my dad’s office?” 

Izuku rubbed his thumbs together nervously. “I’m dying. My quirk alters my physiology to handle high speeds, meaning I can take hits that’d kill most. It should have been the best counter to handle ‘One For All’ since the old quirk burns through a quirk user’s life force from their body. Instead, as it increased the strength of my quirk, just prolonged the inevitable.” 

Their eyes widened at this information, but Izuku didn’t stop there. 

“My quirk, ‘Speed Force’, needs an incredible number of calories to fuel it normally. However, ‘One For All’ has boosted not only my strengths but my weaknesses too. So, instead of burning out calories, it’s burning out...” 

“You.” Tenko finished his sentence as Izuku nodded with a solemn face. 

“Which brings me to my current actions. I’m traveling the multiverse and meeting alternate users of the quirk for a few reasons. One is that I’ve been absorbing excess energy from the quirk so ‘Speed Force’ can burn something else for a bit and prolong my life temporarily. The second is to help users of ‘One For All’ by using my own quirk to alter ‘their’ physiology so they can at least live averagely longer lives. And the third is to find a user whose quirk counters the effects of my cellular decay better than my own quirk. If I do, I can get an imprint from the energy I absorb from them and basically cure myself.” 

They all paused. Himiko actually seemed slightly pale as she spoke. “If someone has both One For All and an original quirk, how long do they last?” 

Izuku sighed. “Depends on the strength of their body and how long it’s been since they were given it.” 

“Five months,” Tenko added. “And I’m the Ninth.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened momentarily before steeling himself. “Thirteen months. The signs will show soon. Maybe two to four months.” 

“If you absorbed the ‘excess’ energy from One For All, what would be left over to use?” 

“About the equivalent of All Might in his prime. The quirk doubles in power as it’s transferred. So, y’know, half of it just reverts it to the level of power it had from its previous user.” 

Touya grumbled in his chair. “That’s still an unfair boost to have.” 

Izuku and Tenko looked at each other before smirking at Touya and talking at the same time. “Jealous much?” 

As the two started laughing at the dumbstruck expression on Touya’s face, Himiko put her head in her hands in despair. “Oh god, there’s two of them now, and Twice didn’t even use his quirk...” 

Their despair/laughter was cut short as their watches beeped and their faces turned cold. Izuku stared at them curiously. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Twice took out his phone and started to type something in as he spoke. “The League of Villains are attacking. Gravity-Shutter and Killspeed.” 

Izuku sighed. “Uraraka and Iida...” 

The four of them stared at him as he realized that he just said their names. “They’re friends of mine. Look, you guys need my help? My Iida’s Recipro Turbo grants him speed that made him as fast as me when I was still getting faster. And even then, I was a blur so that might bring some difficulty to face.” 

The four of them looked at each other before nodding as Touya spoke. “Ok, you can come with. But keep that cowl on and think of something else to call yourself while we deal with this mess, ok?” 

Izuku nodded, hiding his excited smile under his mask, even as it slowly turned demented without anyone, including him, noticing. 

* * *

Bakugou sighed. The past 22 hours had not been kind as he stared at the happily smiling, pink-haired girl with crosshairs for pupils in her yellow eyes. 

“Let me get this straight. Your company, along with Melissa Shield, had developed a fricken interdimensional portal to... to...” 

“The Multiverse,” Mei exclaimed excitedly. “Although, 10-Million helped a lot. Even helped us behind the theory and how to make it a reality! Although, he was acting really strangely back then when we said he could power it before telling us they need a different power source. 

Bakugou groaned. He knew why Izuku had told them to do that. Just how long did he know he was dying. “Ok, Pink-locks, I’m going to need you to listen carefully. And you are not going to interrupt. Izuku built your machine...” 

“HE DID!?” 

Bakugou placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up as he continued. “And he’s currently been missing ever since. Now, I need you to listen carefully and answer without going nuts. Can you open the portal to bring him back?” 

… 

“No.” 

The explosive hero facepalmed but Mei didn’t stop there. “Even if I did, travel is still mostly unknown territory. Besides, most of the schematics were based around his quirk so you’d basically be lost or unable to reach the next Earth if you tried it yourself. Let alone return.” 

“...What?” 

Mei got up and grabbed her tablet before opening up a canvas on there and sketching to give Bakugou a mental image. “Imagine the area between each parallel world is a highway that leads to each universe and beyond. But the distance between them, we don’t know or have been unable to measure. Once again, we only recently confirmed the existence of this ‘Multiverse’. In fact, when we tried with the prototypes, we could only catch glimpses of the area between them, which was a sight to see back then.” 

She started to draw circles, marking them E1, E2, and so forth before drawing a stick figure Midoriya and marking him as E1I. “Midoriya is an Earth 1, our Earth, Inhabitant. E1I for short. Each world vibrates at a slight to a major different frequency, making the ability to return or arrive at a parallel world difficult. Unless you’re Deku. His speed quirk allows his whole body to vibrate at a frequency that bypasses that little roadblock when he runs. It’s why he’s the best choice to power and use the portal. So no, we cannot open a portal or forcefully bring him back.” 

Bakugou just let his body fall onto the couch. “So, are you saying he left? For good? He just... left us all behind?” 

Mei looked at him confusingly. “Wait, didn’t he assemble it because his cells are decaying at a high rate?” 

The ash-blond just stared at her. “Wait, you knew about that?!” 

“Of course! I did suggest to him that he explores other worlds to find a quirk that’ll counteract that one from the other ‘One For All’ users.” 

“Other One For- You know!?” 

She smiled brightly. “Yep! I designed the biometrics scanner in his suit to keep track of vitals along with Melissa after all. But I knew even way before that. It’s also why I modified that old quirk transferer from our UA glory days when we transferred some of his quirk's energy to All Might for a while.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. You modified it?” 

“Yep! You see, the transferer now works as a two-way road of sorts. He absorbs the excess energy from a parallel universe ‘One For All’ user, along with an imprint of their quirk, and his quirk alters their physiology so they can better handle their version of ‘One For All’ without it burning out their lifespan!” 

“IT BURNS OUT WHAT?!” 

“Long story. Anyways, Deku’s ‘Speed Force’ quirk did counteract the negative effects of ‘One For All’ for a time, but it was just temporary until it boosted the negative effects of his original quirk, which is why the cellular decay is happening now instead of when we were all still in UA. So, I suggested to him a week ago that he travels the multiverse and finds a ‘One For All’ user who has a quirk that counteracts the cellular decay with no negative effects!” 

Bakugou let out air he didn’t even know he was holding. “So, you’re telling me he’s gone in search of a cure.” 

“Mhm! Although, I wish he told me ahead of time. Still, there is one thing that’s kinda... iffy...” 

“Iffy?” 

“Well, physically, he’ll be fine during his travels. But we don’t know mentally. But it should be fine!” 

Bakugou just gave her a deadpan stare and wondered how she even founded a multi-billion dollar support company... 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a discord link to ya too.
> 
> [The Cult of Shady](https://discord.gg/3TUUAhJJQ5)


End file.
